Good-bye Sensei Wu
by VelvetPersona
Summary: The tragic death of the beloved mentor effects the Ninja and Kunoich greatly, but the one filled with the most anguish is Lloyd. Something must be done to close the wounds of grief...


**Um guys? Why aren't the poll percentages adding up correctly? What the who-ha are you guys doing? Each voter is supposed to make four votes, but the numbers are WAY off! I do know simple arithmetic and I really hate to do this, but I have no choice. The poll will be deleted and I will have to go through a random source to figure out the body swap configuration. I had wanted everyone to participate like last time, but I guess because of quite a few people that privilege was lost. I'm not mad or anything just a little disappointed, after my source comes to a decision it will be kept a secret until release of the story. Thank you and now the aftermath of Sensei Wu's death.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Good-bye Sensei Wu…

Three days…it's been three days since the defeat of the Great Devourer. Three days since the revelation of the chosen Phoenix of Prophecy. Three days since the death of Sensei Wu.

The uncomfortable silence still lingered amongst the Ninja and Kunoichi. During meals, the seating arrangement remained the same: Ninja on one side, Kunoichi on the other, each facing their romantic counterpart. No one dared to sit at the head for that seat will always remain their teacher's. The passing of the wise Spinjitzu Master has been difficult for them all, but more so for Lloyd. The young savior had to be pulled to each meal every day by his sister. His once bright and enthusiastic demeanor crumbled to bleak sadness and pessimism.

Each of them had their own method of grieving; Ayane would clean her late master's room until not a speck of dust or lint remained while Sasha would light a different incense stick every morning and evening, letting the rich scents of nirvana overcome the dimly lit room. The methods varied nevertheless the most troubling was Lloyd's.

The Green Ninja would venture into his uncle's quarters during the twilight hours of the night accompanied by Mydnyte and would simply sit on his uncle's tatami mat with his head bowed in melancholy. Crying silent tears of anguish and woe while the forest green-eyed Bombay tried her best to soothe him with purrs and mews, these rituals of misery did not go unnoticed for from the shadows obscuring the halls a tall feminine figure leaned against the wall beside Sensei Wu's chambers. Despite her younger brother's best efforts, the Kunoichi of Darkness heard the whimpering of her kin and knew that something had to be done or all of them would be lost to sorrow.

The next morning at breakfast, Ebony decided to voice her concerns.

"This is not right. We cannot continue to go on this way. We need finality and closure or we risk tarnishing uncle's memory."

The dining room fell into complete silence at her words as each individual pondered on what to do. Surprisingly, it was the Ninja of Lightning who spoke next.

"I agree with Ebony," Jay began with a critical expression. "We've been going through the same mundane motions for days now and I think everyone here would agree that Sensei wouldn't approve of our behavior."

Murmurs of agreements and nods caressed the morbid atmosphere.

"Then I believe we all know what it is we must do," Zane says quietly and Cole exhales slowly, furrowing his thick brows in resolution.

"We have to have a funeral to commemorate his passing. It's the only way for us to move on," he states while casting his eyes at each member of the Bounty. His gaze lingering on Lloyd once he sees the youth's vexed expression, his head hung low and his eyes glaring at his plate of scrambled eggs, sliced ham, and mixed fruit.

"But, if we did that then we would have no choice, but to accept that he's really gone…and never coming back."

Maroon burgundy eyes squeezed tight when his fingers gripped his fork with potent spite, his voice trembling as he concluded.

"I…I don't want to let go."

"You won't be letting go, Lloyd."

The young boy's eyes snapped open as he lifted his head to meet the strong golden-amber gaze of the Ninja of Fire.

"You'll be doing just the opposite in fact. Sensei Wu will never leave you, he will never leave us. His teachings will go on and live in each of us, so that his memory will never die."

Lloyd blinked, his moist eyes wetting his lashes, but no tears fell.

"Not today though," he whispered sullenly. "We can't have his funeral today," a shake of his head, "not today."

His older sister seated beside him peered at him with concern and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, _otōto_?" Ebony asked gently, but Lloyd refused to answer, his eyes returning to his plate.

"Oh, today is the twenty-seventh of March," Ayane voiced in a tender undertone. "Happy Birthday, Lloyd…"

The green and black-garbed boy remained silent as the others around him shifted nervously in their seats.

"Um…you're eleven now aren't you?" Nya inquired sweetly with a smile. "We can bake a strawberry cake for you, your favorite? Complete with vanilla icing and fresh strawberries on top?"

"We can celebrate your birthday, Lloyd," Sasha put in, casting her storm grey gaze down the table to the disgruntled youngster. "We won't have Sensei Wu's funeral today, we'll have it tomorrow or the next day whatever you—"

Lloyd stood up abruptly from his chair, causing it to topple over with a startling thump, his wine-colored irises livid with anger as he turned to address his seniors.

"I DON'T WANT TO CELEBRATE MY DAMN BIRTHDAY AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T WANT TO HAVE A FUNERAL FOR MY DEAD UNCLE, SO ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

The Green Ninja's departure was quick as he left the astonished Ninja and Kunoichi behind in the dining room.

Ebony's slack-jawed expression quickly rebounded into a scowl as she cut her eyes to Kai furiously.

"I told you to stop cursing in front of him," she growled while rising to her feet in preparation to pursue her younger sibling.

Kai gawked at her incredulously, but recovered and rose as well, grabbing her arm before she could pass him.

"It's not just _me_ ya know?!" He countered tersely. "Everyone on this damn ship cusses, even rare-ass Zane!"

"Rare-ass…?" The white ninja repeated in confusion.

"SEE!" Kai yelled while pointing behind him in Zane's direction. Ebony released a huff and jerked her arm from the red and black ninja's grasp, pushing past him to follow her distraught brother. Kai went to chase after her only to have Jay's snort of derision stop him.

"Come on, Kai you have to admit that you cuss the most out of all of us combined."

Kai threw a heated glare over his shoulder at his best friend.

"Whatever man, how can you talk about me when you're just as bad?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about," Jay responds in exaggerated politeness, taking a delicate bite from his scrambled eggs and dabbing his mouth clean with his napkin. "I am a perfect gentleman. Isn't that right, Zane?"

The nindroid sat his glass of orange juice down after taking a quick sip and gave his talkative brother a curious glance.

"Actually, now that Kai mentions it, Jay, were you not engaged in a heated argument with a store clerk during our last supply run? If my memory database is accurate you verbalized a total of twenty-one verses of profanity as well as thirteen derogatory hand gestures, so I am certain that does not make you a "perfect gentleman"."

Jay face-palmed promptly after Zane finished, his countenance red with embarrassment as he slid his gloved hand down his face.

"You're suppose to agree with me, _best man _or do you want to be replaced?!" He said through clenched teeth and which the suave white ninja readily replied.

"Consider this the exhibition to your roast, my friend. That is if…"

Zane trailed off as he looked from the groom-to-be and his bride in uncertainty. Jay immediately sobered up and gave Nya a hopeful smile, but the Kunoichi of Wind didn't meet his gaze only fingered her napkin with a dismayed expression.

"Okay guys, let's not focus on our own problems at the moment," Cole said in a placating tone, his eyes shifting to Sasha then looking away quickly. "There are more pressing issues at stake right now."

"Kai, can you go check on Lloyd and Ebony?" The black and silver ninja asked, turning to look over his shoulder at his fiery brother.

Kai simply nodded and left the dining room.

"Listen," Cole continued, "despite what Lloyd says we have to have Sensei Wu's funeral soon. While he may be related to him by blood, don't we all consider him to be more than just our teacher, but our family as well?"

They all readily agreed. Sensei Wu was much more than just an educator of the ninja arts and elements of nature. He was family, a judicious grandfather per se who offered though cryptic, advice all the same.

Sasha, however, still looked concerned.

"But, Cole—"

"Please Sasha," the Leader of the Ninja interrupted with a raised hand, his emerald-jade irises leveling her with an uncompromising stare. "Don't fight me on this, okay?"

Nya and Ayane peered at their own leader in worry as she sat back in her chair and said nothing more to contradict Cole's authority.

"If I may suggest the location," Zane spoke up in an effort to break the growing tension. "Perhaps the ruins of the Spinjitzu Dojo are the best for it was where it all began."

"Uh, yeah, good call, Zane." Jay congratulated with a nervous smile. "Only Nya knows about it out of the girls, so it would be an opportunity for the rest of them to see the sacred grounds. Well, what's left of them anyway, like Zane said they are "ruins" now after the Serpentine set fire to it. Wait a minute, Sasha you know about the Dojo you just haven't seen it yet, right? Hehehe, speaking of fires I wonder how Kai's doing?"

The Ninja of Lightning knew he wasn't helping the situation, so he ended his rant there and began to finish eating his breakfast. Soon, the sound of silverware was the only noise to fill the void of silence.

* * *

Ebony hugged her younger brother close, rocking him back in forth in a comforting manner. The soft hum of her voice had long quieted the sobs of Lloyd and he now slept peacefully in her arms in the chambers of their deceased uncle.

A soft knock came from the door and Kai poked his head in. He then joined the pair on the tatami mat, kneeling on the opposite of Ebony.

"He hasn't been resting very well," the half-breed whispered, her russet garnet eyes never leaving her brother's somnolent tear-stained face. "I…I don't think he'll ever fully recover from this, Kai. He won't ever be the same. He witnessed it, he saw how uncle met his end and I've already relayed his last message to everyone, but still it wasn't enough for Lloyd. I hate seeing him like this, what am I supposed to do?"

Kai released a heavy sigh and placed his hand on the young boy's head. Lloyd's attitude had taken a turn for the worst. His exuberant lust for training dwindled to nothingness. He saw no reason for it anymore; he didn't want to harbor the responsibility of the fate of Ninjago on his shoulders any longer. He didn't want to face his father. The fire ninja had an inkling that the only reason Lloyd had been able to go through with his training with such gusto was because his uncle was there beside him and that he was hoping for Sensei Wu to remain with him until he was ready to battle Garmadon.

Now with their master's untimely passing…the future looked austere.

"I honestly don't know, Ebony," Kai lamented while removing his hand, "but, I do know that you're right. We must have closure and a funeral is the only way to do that. Even though Lloyd said he didn't want one that may be what he needs to start healing."

The Kunoichi of Darkness lifted her gaze to her love and knew he spoke the truth. She had already shed all her tears of grief for her uncle and knew she had to lend her strength and support to Lloyd now.

"Also, Ebony…*sigh* I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. If only I'd—"

"Why are you apologizing for something that was inevitable? My uncle knew his fate and there was nothing no one could've done to prevent it. I don't blame you or anyone else for what happened, Kai. So please, don't blame yourself."

Kai leaned forward and gave Ebony a soft chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll go back and tell everyone you two are okay. What are you going to do?"

Ebony readjusted her hold on Lloyd before replying.

"I'll stay here with Lloyd to look after him. I don't want to leave him."

"…Alright."

Kai gave her one last lingering kiss before standing up to leave.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"I will," Ebony answered with a nod and Kai left Sensei Wu's room, closing the door quietly behind him.

The Green Ninja slept throughout the day and most of the night, waking up only to relieve himself and eat a small portion of the chicken noodle soup Ayane had prepared for him since he said he couldn't stomach anything else. He stayed awake for awhile in the company of his sister and the Kunoichi of Light, but refused to leave his uncle's room to return to his own.

After he finished his meager meal, he laid back down to return to his dreamless sleep while Ebony and Ayane continued to look after him.

"Ebony, did you finish your dinner? I saw Kai leave the dining room to bring you a plate of Cole's lasagna earlier." Ayane whispered gently while peering into the slightly luminous pupils of her younger sister.

"Yes, it was edible. He's improving with each dish I think, but I couldn't finish it. I didn't have much of an appetite," she concluded, looking over to the half-eaten meal sitting atop of her uncle's small tea table.

A small smile curved on the huntress's lips before she returned her attention to the slumbering young boy with a worried sigh.

"He's not doing any better is he?"

"No, not really," Ebony replied and rubbed her eyes to ward off the tiredness her body was experiencing. "I'm glad he ate the soup you brought though, he needs nutrition. He didn't say anything about his birthday; I guess he really didn't care."

"The death of a loved one is so difficult to bear. After my mother passed, I felt like my life was over. She was everything to me and I thought I could never get over her death." Ayane voiced sadly, reaching over to smooth Lloyd's platinum blond locks tenderly.

"How did you?" Ebony asked.

"I never really did, but having Uncle Dai with me made a world of difference. The pain in my heart ebbed and the flute my mother passed on to me gave me the impression that she would never leave me. Also, I had my memories…joyful times of us together and with that I had the strength to move on."

The Princess of the Agamemnon made a hum of understanding, though she gave no opinion of her own.

"The period of mourning is different for everyone."

Both kunoichi snapped their attention to the door as Sasha and Nya entered from the shadows of the hallway. Each taking a seat beside a sister to form a half circle around the sleeping savior.

"My father died at sea during a fishing expedition when I was six. It was surprising to all of Posiedonia when news came of the legendary Hispaniola capsizing during a fierce hurricane and taking the life of her captain. The crew managed to survive and return home because of my father's quick wit," The tall Brazilian smiled as her eyes closed in reminiscence.

"And everyone knows a captain always goes down with his ship."

Sasha had never spoken a word about her father only her mother, Aiesha, and younger sister, Sophia, were mentioned.

"How did you take it?" Ebony questioned, watching the numerous emotions play upon her leader's face.

Sasha opened her eyes once more and spoke with a faint smile.

"The one emotion I remember feeling first was pride. My father had put the lives of his crew before his own as any captain should and I was proud of him for that. The next was anger, I couldn't understand why Lord Leviathan would forsake the Hispaniola when all of us had been nothing, but faithful. Til' this day I still don't understand for my Lord had only ever spoken a few words to me and that was the evening before and after my Trial. He had said nothing since then."

Sasha shook her head with a sigh, her brilliant red tresses darkened to the shade of blood in the dim lighting of Sensei Wu's quarters.

"The following was melancholy; I remember just standing on the edge of the pier at dawn and again at dusk, looking out across the sea waiting for the sight of the dark blue mainsail to appear on the horizon. My father's exotic features of flowing red hair and grey-blue eyes greeting me with that wide smile on his face and a dimple in each cheek, bringing home a bountiful supply of fresh flounder, salmon, cod, and other delicacies. I would wait for hours, but for some reason I never once cried. I guess my mother did the crying for me. She cried every single day for many weeks and I was the one who had to take care of my infant sister because she was unable to in her state of grief. I don't remember much after that, but somehow we recovered little by little, day after day."

The room fell silent as Sasha finished her tale, each young woman absorbed in their own thoughts. Nya took a deep shaking breath before her voice filtered through the peace.

"I'm sorry, but I don't…I don't want to talk about this anymore," she murmured, the beginnings of tears glistening in her soft chocolate orbs. Ayane was quick to move by her side and give her a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay, Nya, we don't have too."

Ayane then moved her focus to Ebony while she continued to comfort Sylph's Advocate.

"Maybe we should call it a night, what time is it?"

The white-haired sai wielder glanced out the window to the moon above her and replied.

"The lunar clock says it's about a quarter after four in the morning. Are we the only ones left awake?"

"I don't know if the guys are still up or not," Sasha answered, "but, I did see them file into the Game Room after dinner."

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been this depressed before in my life," Jay sighed miserably from his seat on the couch beside Cole.

Cole had decided the Ninja should have a quick meeting before heading off to bed for the night, however that meeting was anything but quick. They had been talking for hours now, mainly about their Sensei's funeral and when it was going to take place having already decided on where being the Spinjitzu Dojo.

The Ninja of Earth leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, his hands laced together in front of his face. After the Kunoichi decimated the Great Devourer with the Tornado of Life, Cole had seen a shadowy figure lurking on the rooftops of one of the buildings above them. Ever since then, the feeling of undeniable dread consumed his being. Given he didn't have a sixth sense like Zane or anything, but he still felt something…cataclysmic was going to happen…and soon. Not to mention, The Celestial's foreboding revelation.

Cole bowed his head in further contemplation. He knew it was his responsibility to get the team back on track and start training Lloyd and themselves once more. They couldn't mourn the loss of Sensei Wu forever. The only question now is—

"Have you come to a decision yet, Cole?" Zane asked from his seat on the floor, his legs folded underneath him in the lotus position. The white and black ninja had sensed the growing apprehension from his brother during his meditation.

"Yeah…"

All three Ninja looked to the scythe-wielder anxiously as Cole lifted his head to voice his resolution.

"In two days time we will return to the ruins of the Spinjitzu Dojo and have Sensei's Wu funeral. It has to be a proper Japanese send off, so everyone will dress in black. We may not have his body, but we have his picture and we'll create a shrine right in the middle of the training grounds."

"We also have his tea set," Kai included, "We should incorporate that in the shrine as well." He sat across from Cole and Jay on a chair facing backwards, so his legs straddled each side with his arms folded on top of the back of the furnishing.

The others nodded in accord with the arrangement and Jay made it official.

"So…I guess it's settled then." He stopped and looked from one brother to next until each gave their attention to him. "Now what?"

Cole shook his head and breathed out a long sigh.

"After the service, we heed Sensei's advice. We have to get our balance back, we have to make things right again with the Kunoichi."

"Oh well, that should be easy since we've been doing such a bang-up job so far," Jay said with a roll of his eyes.

Kai laid his head on his arms, his brows creased in trepidation. He and Ebony were fine, but the others…well…it didn't look good as far as he could tell.

"Yeah Jay, I think we all know," Cole countered with a hint of frustration, but suddenly leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. "And I don't think I earned any brownie points from earlier either," he finished sadly.

"Did you have to interrupt her, Cole? She was only voicing her opinion," Zane remarked in concern.

"I know I shouldn't have done that and I tried to apologize before dinner when she came into the kitchen to get Howard and Lilia something to eat, but she basically shot me down. She didn't even look at me. Damn it, I can't help but think I'm all the way back to square one with her now."

The atmosphere was becoming increasingly discouraging as the remaining ninja concurred and spoke of their partner.

"I am not sure if Ayane will invite me to the Amaterasu celebration now. I want her forgiveness, but as it seems I hurt her more than I thought I did. What can I possibly do to make amends?"

"You think that's bad? It's been over a week since I last kissed Nya. I miss her…she's here, but I miss her. I just want things to go back to the way they were before my screw-up. I think I'm going into withdrawal."

Kai stood abruptly from his chair and gave his depressed brothers a stern look. Each of them might as well have had a personal rain cloud over their heads. He had to say something to pull them from the pits of their despair. He approached Cole first and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Cole, do you hear yourself? I know you can think of something in that convoluted head of yours on a way to win Sasha back. Use that cunning you always display during battle, just rewire your thinking around Sasha."

The black-haired leader peered up at Kai in confusion.

"What?"

"I'm saying make Sasha the "mission objective" make her your main focus, your goal. You know her better than anyone here, so there has to be a strategy, right?"

The lights within Cole's eyes sparked in determination.

"Make her my "mission objective", huh. You're right, Kai and I think I have the beginnings of a plan."

"See, that's what I'm talking about," Kai said with an encouraging smile and moved on to Jay.

"And Jay, come on man. If my sister didn't want to marry you she would've given you the ring back, but she's still wearing it, isn't she? I've seen her staring at it, lost in thought. You still have a chance, trust me."

Jay said nothing to contradict his best friend's words, but he did cough slightly and rub his head.

"Thanks, Kai. I really needed that," he replied graciously. Kai smiled down at him then turned to address his brother of ice.

"And you don't have to worry about Ayane, Zane. She's going to work up the courage to ask you, I'm sure of it."

"Really?" Zane's pure hazel eyes widened in unadulterated hope, "How do you know this?"

"Because when I left my room the other day to head to the kitchen, I saw her standing outside your door preparing to knock, but when she saw me she immediately bolted. I'm surprised you didn't sense her. She wants to talk to you, bro," Kai replied easily.

"I see. Then if what you say is true and she does invite me, I may have an opening to truly make it up to her."

"That's the spirit, Zane," the fire ninja chorused enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but before all that I think we need some sleep first," Cole declared while nudging Jay awake since he was beginning to doze off.

The three seated ninja rose to join Kai.

"Let's just focus on Sensei Wu's funeral arrangements."

* * *

Two days had come and gone. The reformed Destiny's Bounty landed at the foot of the steps below the mountain in which the ruins of the Spinjitzu Dojo stood. The Ninja and Kunoichi disembarked as the sun cast its dawning light down upon the land, dressed appropriately for the upcoming ceremony. The single file line of black suits and dresses traversed the mountain of steps towards the birthplace of the Ninja's unity, the place they once called home.

Progression was slow and silent for there was no hurry to reach the top. A cooling gale swept from the mountain summit to the grieving party ascending, ruffling their hair and the petals of the flowers the Ninja wore and the bouquets the Kunoichi carried. The day before, it was the Kunoichi of Light who suggested that the women bear bouquets and the men adorn a single flower in the left lapel of their suit jacket each one signifying a meaning of the bearer's choosing for the occasion. Kai wore a Campanula, Ebony, a bouquet of Eglantine Roses, Jay wore a Hydrangea, Nya, a bouquet of white Lilacs, Cole wore a Protea, Sasha, a bouquet of Gladiolus, Zane wore a Star of Bethlehem, Ayane, a bouquet of Rainflowers, and finally Lloyd wore a Marigold.

Cole was the first to enter the splintered gates of the Dojo followed by Jay, Zane, Kai, Nya, Sasha, Ayane, and Ebony with Lloyd by her side to bring up the rear. The order of the formation gave significance in which they were found to begin their training on the Path of the Shinobi.

Broken planks of wood littered the stone floor of the training grounds; the demolished building remained unchanged from the day of its destruction. The assembly stopped once they reached the middle, the Ninja and Nya's minds engulfed with fond memories while the remaining Kunoichi and Lloyd swept their eyes over the ruins in calm deliberation.

"Man, being here really takes me back," Kai whispered almost to himself, but of course everyone else heard his hushed voice.

"Yes, I agree," Zane said as well, his voice a wintry sigh amongst the serene gales of wind. "These are indeed sacred grounds where precious memories were forged."

"Come on everyone," the ninja leader called, "let's get the shrine up."

It took a mere half hour to get an immaculate shrine erected with the materials the group brought with them. Ebony settled the portrait of her uncle on the stand inside the shrine and Lloyd brought forth the famous tea set that belonged to the ancient Spinjitzu Master. The bouquets were then placed on the ground around the structure and two incense sticks burned on a golden-rimmed plate on the stand in front of the portrait.

Each student of the late teacher congregated around the shrine and bowed their heads in prayer with their hands clasped in front of them. Private thoughts were sent to the beyond in hopes of reaching Sensei Wu's spirit since his soul had long departed this Realm.

Lloyd was the last to open his eyes from prayer and burning within their depths were the fires of maturity.

"We have to rebuild the dojo," he said with quiet strength. "When everything is over a new dojo must be built around this shrine in Sensei Wu's honor."

Everyone readily agreed with the youth's declaration and as the young boy turned away to walk towards the gates they saw the expression on the Green Ninja's face.

Gone was the old Lloyd, but within that once hollow shell devoid of happiness a new spirit manifested. One that could either make or break the boy's existence and mentality, a calm before the storm.

The healing process had finally begun and now reconciliation must make full circle.

Balance between the elements of nature…must be restored.

FIN

**I had tried to stay true to Japanese tradition as much as possible with what I had, but of course I had to either skip or omit a few steps. With the conclusion of this depressing tale the next one-shot will be the first installment of the Lost Chapter series, Freaky Friday. As I said before I'm keeping the body swap arrangement a secret. Thank you all for your support and patience, it means a lot to me.**

**Please read and review!**

**VP over and out!**


End file.
